Malevolence
by Lone-Shatter
Summary: America's Territory ran off again, and he is out to look for it. He meets up with Germany and is in for an adventure he never expected. GermanyxAmerica possibly some AmericaxEngland- Note: this is my first time writing for APH and anything of this content
1. Chapter 1

_Her dirty blonde hair fell down upon her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes looked around trying to take in everything she could see. Her name was The Raesic Territories. She was protected by America, and she was fine with that. _

_That day she was out exploring. She wanted America to come with her, but he was busy that day. She was a bit upset, but she knew that America was busy. Raesic tried to distract herself to keep her mind off America. A squirrel jumped from tree to tree above her. Raesic looked up to see where the rustling sound came from, then tried to follow it. _

"_Come here, squirrely, squirrely. I heard you," Raesic mumbled to herself. When the squirrel was spotted, Raesic picked up her pace to chase after it. Bad idea. A branch, half covered by leaves, caught onto Raesic's foot. She tripped._

"_Oh god…" Raesic's voice trembled. The branch caught her off-guard. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Tears of being hurt, and being afraid. She was remembering what America said to her._

"_If you go out exploring without me, be careful. I don't want you hurt, I can't protect you if you're not near me," America's voice echoed in her head. Raesic, wiped the tears from her eyes, but she started to tear up again. She wanted America to be there with her. _

_Raesic swallowed the spit that built up in her mouth, and wiped her eyes again. Slowly she stood up, trying to keep her balance. As soon as she was up straight, she attempted to take a step. Raesic fell forward again._

_A man's hand reached out and grabbed the back of Raesic's jacket. She jumped not expecting anyone to be there with her. Then her heart skipped a beat. Maybe America decided to come out exploring with her after all. Raesic turned around excitedly and looked into the face she thought was America's face. It wasn't._

_The man had blonde hair and blue eyes like America, but he was older, more burly, more buff. He took his free hand and ran it over his neatly combed hair. He started to speak in a thick German accent._

"_What do we have here?," Germany asked, "Aren't you America's little territory?" Raesic didn't know what to think. America never told her about Germany before. Raesic swallowed nervously and started to speak._

"_Ye-ye-yes sir. I am. My name is The Raesic Territories. Call me Raesic. Nice to meet you Mr-" She was interrupted. _

"_Germany. My name is Germany," he spoke in a strong voice. Raesic smiled. He didn't seem to be like a bad man at all. She started to grin._

"_Come on Raesic. Let's go back to my place. I'll get you cleaned up and fed. Then you can go home to America's house, okay?" Germany asked cheerfully. Raesic got a huge grin on her face. Germany was nice. _

"_Of course Mr. Germany!" She said with a huge grin. Germany smiled back, took Raesic's hand, then started to walk back to his home with her. _


	2. Chapter 2

After the long walk Raesic and Germany came upon a small cottage. Raesic was tired and Germany could tell. He gave a small smile.

"We're here," Germany softly said to Raesic. Raesic's eyes were huge. She never laid her eyes upon a cottage as beautiful as this one. Germany chuckled to himself and walked towards the door. Raesic eagerly followed.

"Is this really yours Mr. Germany? It's beautiful!" Raesic exclaimed. Germany gave a little grin. Raesic looked up to Germany with big eyes looking for an answer.

"Of course. Now you go off and go look at some books or something while I make us some liverwurst and beer," Germany said with a happy tone. Raesic nodded and ran off. Germany's smile turned into an evil grin. He got America exactly where he wanted him. As soon as America knew that Germany had captured his territory, America would come running.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the living room. Germany ran from the kitchen to the living room to see what the commotion was. Raesic was laying on the floor with some books on top of her. As Germany helped her up, she started to break down.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Germany. I didn't mean too. I just," Raesic sputtered. Germany held her close, and tried to soothe her and calm her down.

"It's okay Raesic. It was just a little accident," Germany said with a smile. Raesic looked up at Germany. Germany gave a small laugh and wiped the tears from Raesic's eyes. "What did you want to see?"

Raesic pointed at a book of German photography. Germany went and got a ladder and brought it down for her to look at. He smiled at how happy Raesic seemed. He was just glad she wasn't thinking about America at that moment. Germany had her distracted, just like he wanted.

"Food's done. I'll bring it out here to eat okay?" Germany asked. Without looking up from the book, Raesin nodded eagerly. Germany went into the kitchen, got the food, and returned with it.

"Oooo, that smells really good! What is it?" Raesic asked with curiosity. Germany handed Raesic her liverwurst and beer.

"This is liverwurst and beer. Try it, it's good," Germany encouraged. Raesic eagerly took a bite of her liverwurst, and drank some of her beer.

"Whoa!" Raesic exclaimed, "This is awesome! I wish America fed me things like this!" Germany smiled and rubbed Raesic's hair. She grinned. She was really happy a nice man like Germany would help her like this.

About an hour later, Raesic was full of beer and liverwurst. She yawned. Germany pulled her into his lap and held her close. Raesic struggled to stay awake. Germany rubbed her hair.

"Shh, shh. Just go to sleep. I'll protect you. You don't have to worry," Germany said softly. Raesic yawned and snuggled into Germany. Soon she fell asleep. As soon as she did, Germany lifted her up and took her to the bedroom.

Germany slowly opened the bedroom door, and quietly entered the room. Gently, he laid Raesic on the bed, and looked over her. Slowly an evil grin appeared across his face.

"You're mine Raesic. As soon as America finds out you're not coming home, he'll come out to find you, and he'll be under my control as well," Germany said with an evil laugh. He licked his lips and removed his coat. Carelessly tossing it aside, he removed his shirt, and moved onto the bed with Raesic.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours Raesic started to wake. She noticed she was a bit chilly, so she started to move around a little looking for warmth. Then she realized she was naked. Raesic quickly awoke, and looked around frantically.

"Why, look who's finally awake," Germany grinned evilly. Raesic reached around, trying to find something to cover herself with. Unfortunately nothing was near.

Raesic gathered the courage to look up at Germany. Germany was standing there with nothing, but his boxers on. His boxers had little Italian and German flags all over them. Germany himself was quite muscular. He was also quite good looking, in Raesic's personal opinion.

"Mr. Germany. I-I want to go home now please," Raesic pleaded. Germany laughed. Raesic started to tear up. She was scared. She wanted America. Raesic didn't know what Germany planned to do, and didn't want to know, but she was about to find out.

Germany moved ontop of Raesic, and moved his face close to hers. Raesic tried to turn her face away from Germany's, but he reached up, gently grabbed her face, and turned it back towards his own. Germany leaned in and kissed Raesic. As he pulled away, Raesic started to squirm.

"Shh, shh, stop squirming. It'll be okay," Germany whispered softly. Raesic started to cry. Germany held her close and spoke again. "I know you know what's happening. I know you've slept with England a few times."

"How… How did you know about that?" Raesic asked in horror. Germany snickered and continued to kiss Raesic. Raesic was still trying to fight Germany off.

Germany laughed and moved down Raesic's body, kissing it as he went. As he reached her breasts, he hesitated. He then leaned in, and licked her nipples. As he did that, Raesic shivered. Germany grinned and took her left breast into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Raesic groaned.

"I see you're starting to enjoy this," Germany said softly. Raesic looked away. True she was enjoying the attention, but she knew it was wrong.

Germany continued to suck on Raesic's breast,s alternating from one to the other. As this was going on, Germany let one of his hands wander. Raesic felt Germany's hand wander to her sacred spot. Raesic welcomed the sensation, and spread her legs, silently asking for more.

"Mr. Germany, stop, please," Raesic cried. Raesic's mind told her what was happening was wrong, but her body wanted more. Germany saw that Raesic was struggling to decide if she wanted it or not, so he helped her along.

Slowly Germany licked on his middle finger with his tongue. He quickly slipped his finger in and out of his mouth, trying to lubricate it with his spit. Raesic looked scared. Germany leaned in and kissed Raesic. As he did so, he took his middle finger, pressed it against Raesic's wet opening, and slowly pushed it in, so he wouldn't hurt Raesic.

As Germany's finger slowly penetrated Raesic, she ended up gently biting his lip, to stop her from groaning. Germany looked into Raesic's eyes, started to kiss her forcefully, and quickly finger fucked her. Raesic, even though she enjoyed the sensation very much, she started to tear up.

Germany leaned down and nuzzled the side of Raesic's head. Raesic, pulled away from him as fast as she could. With his free hand, Germany reached up and held Raesic, and slowly pushed her back into her original position. He then leaned his weight onto her, so she wouldn't try to move again. Germany then got a sly grin across his face.

"Okay Raesic. Don't scream at this part. At least, if you don't enjoy it, scream if you do enjoy it," Germany snickered. Raesic was starting to worry, then she felt it. Germany had gotten his boxers off, and his hard-on laid against her inner part of her leg. Raesic gulped and took a quick glance at what was soon going to violate her.

Raesic gasped at what she saw. Germany was huge compared to England. He was defiantly a few inches longer and about an inch thicker. Germany felt Raesic get quite a bit wetter when she saw his package. Germany grinned. He knew he was well endowed. Germany then removed his finger from Raesic's vagina, placed his hand on his erection, and stroked it a bit.

"Alright Raesic," Germany muttered as he leaned into her, "Its time we really get into this." He placed the tip of his penis right on her opening, and slowly thrust forward. Germany groaned as he entered Raesic. She was really tight. Her walls gripped his dick, and massaged it. Germany panted a little and kissed Raesic.

Raesic started to tear up again. Germany was defiantly bigger than England, and he hurt a bit more too. She wasn't used to her vagina being this stretched out. The only time she could remember sex being this painful, was when England took her virginity. Raesic reached out and wrapped her arms around Germany and buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's okay Raesic," Germany spoke softly, "The pain will go away soon enough." He then slowly pulled out of her, and slowly pushed back in. As Germany groaned at the sensation, Raesic gave a little yelp. Germany tried again, and this time Raesic gave a little moan. Germany looked at Raesic and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Raesic started to turn bright red. She didn't want this situation to feel good, but it did. She also wanted to help Germany out with the pleasuring, so she thrust her hips a bit at him. Germany was not expecting her sudden moves, and groaned loudly. Then he smiled.

"Good, you're starting to enjoy this," Germany mumbled. Raesic looked away. Honestly, she was ashamed at she was doing, but maybe if she got this over with, she could go home. Raesic groaned at the new sensation Germany was giving to her. He started to thrust in and out of her quickly.

After a while of this vigorous activity, Raesic started to get tired and Germany knew it. He had a lot of stamina that a lot of people didn't have. As he leaned in to kiss Raesic, he was interrupted again. Someone was at the door ringing the doorbell. Germany groaned, kissed Raesic one more time and pulled out of her.

"Dammit," He groaned. "You stay here and I'll be right back. Don't you dare move," He said in a slightly threatening voice. Raesic looked away and nodded. At this moment, she would say anything to keep Germany from hurting her again. Germany stood up, put on a blue bathrobe, tied it around his waist and walked to the front door.

The door bell continued to constantly go off as Germany walked to the door bell. He started swearing under his breath, as he tried to get there as fast as he could. When Gemany approached the door, he looked through the peephole to see who was the obnoxious person ringing the doorbell constantly.

Standing there was America. Germany snickered. Little did America know, he fell right into Germany's trap. Germany put on a fake face, then slowly opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

America was trying to wait patiently for the door to open. He was worried though. He was worrying about The Raesic Territories. True he let her go off exploring on her own, but she's usually back home when he asks her to be home. If she is late, it's only an hour, at most.

"Um, yes?" Germany asked. America jumped. Germany seemed to open that door quite quietly. America looked at the ground.

"Have you seen my territory? She was supposed to be home a couple of hours ago," America explained. Germany stretched and yawned a bit.

"I think I may of saw her," Germany replied, "Would you like to come in for a second?" America looked around for a second, then nodded. Germany opened the door wider, letting America in. Germany spoke as he closed the door.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" he offered, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Uh, sure," America mumbled, as he looked around. He was trying to get a clue to see if Raesic had stopped there or not. As many times as he told Raesic not to talk to strangers, she did anyways. She was so innocent, America thought.

"Alright," Germany replied. Before he went to the kitchen, he went to his bedroom to check up on Raesic. Germany opened the door quietly, not to alert America. Raesic was sitting up in bed wearing one of Germany's shirts and her pants.

"Can I go now?" Raesic asked nervously. Germany growled and shoved Raesic back onto the bed. The sudden attack brought tears to her eyes.

"I told you to stay put!" Germany hissed. He started to remove Raesic's clothes again, as Raesic started to cry. She didn't know what she did wrong. What she did to make Germany so mad. Germany glared at Raesic, and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Sorry… Please don't hurt me," Raesic muttered. Germany held Raesic close and stroked her hair. Raesic snuggled into Germany and took in a deep breath. Germany snuggled back.

"Just stay here, and behave okay?" Germany asked softly. Raesic nodded. Germany kissed Raesic gently, then went back into the room where America was.

"Uh… Where did you go dude?" America asked in a concerned tone. Germany looked at America, trying to read him.

"I need to show you something," Germany said calmly. America suddenly became suspicious. He knew something was up, but he didn't say anything. Germany calmly lead America to his bedroom and showed him in.

"What's in here?" America asked, then he saw it. "Raseic!" America exclaimed, as he ran over to her. Raesic didn't act to happy to see him. America knelt next to her, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Raesic tried to wiped the tears from her eyes before America saw them.

"America," Raesic stuttered. She hugged him tight. America just noticed she was naked. He quickly removed his coat and wrapped it around Raesic. Raesic managed to give America a small smile. America returned the smile and and then turned to Germany.

"What the hell did you do to her," America demanded. Germany laughed as he removed his robe. America got angry and stood up.

"Tell me!" He yelled.

"I fucked her. She's not a virgin anymore," Germany snickered. America threw a punch at Germany. Germany grabbed America's fist, and shoved America back onto the bed. "Oh, and I didn't take it from her."

"What!" America exclaimed. He shot a look at Raesic. Raesic was looking down. She was ashamed that America found out her secret. Raesic started to tear up again.

"Do you wanna know who took it?" laughed Germany. America sat up. He was mad at Germany and frustrated with Raesic. Raesic went over to America and tried to hug him. America pushed Raesic off of him and smacked her.

"Let her tell me," America growled. Raesic was trembling. America never put his hands on her like that before. Raesic tried to speak, but ended up choking. America just sat there. Raesic looked at him pathetically, looking for some comfort. America didn't budge. He was looking for an answer.

"En- En- England did," Raesic said through her tears, "I wanted him too." She continued crying. America was in shock. England? Really? America stood up and turned to face Germany. Their lips brushed together in a kiss. Germany grinned and pulled America closer to him.

"I got you just where I want you," Germany whispered into America's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell man?" America exclaimed trying to shove Germany off him. The older man grinned and held onto America tight. Germany reached down into America's pants. America frantically tried to grab Germany's arm to stop him from going any further.

Germany snickered and bit America's ear gently. America stopped for a second. Taking advantage of America's pause, he reached into the younger man's boxers and started fondling him. America took in a sharp breath and put his head on Germany's shoulder.

"You bastard," America panted. Germany grinned and started to jack America off, trying to get him hard. Out of instinct America started to thrust against Germany's hand. America gave a little groan to show that he was enjoying it.

"Shush. You know you like it," Germany soothed as he removed America's shirt. Raesic was sitting there in shock. She's never seen America act like this. He did get a bit goofy when he was around England, but not this goofy. Germany kissed America.

"Shut up Germany," America growled as he returned the kiss. Germany fumbled at America's pants, trying to get them off. America sighed and helped Germany. In an instant they were both standing there naked. Raesic looked away, not wanting to see America naked.

"Oh look. The hero is at attention and looking for action," Germany laughed. America interrupted him with a forceful kiss. Germany pulled away, and shoved America to his knees. America got the point, and took the tip of Germany's hard on into his mouth.

"Oh god," Germany groaned. America gave a small smile, and started to suck. Germany moaned. America defiantly knew what he was doing. America reached up and started to rub Germany's balls. Germany instantly trusted forward. America choked slightly, but continued what he was doing.

At that moment, Raesic started to move around, trying to gather her clothes. Germany opened his eyes, and saw what she was doing. He stepped away from America's pleasure and knocked Raesic back onto the bed. Raesic started to cry. America stood up and started yelling at Germany.

"Hey dude! Stop! She doesn't deserve that!" America growled. Germany was hovering over Raesic, about to violate her again. America stood up and tackled Germany. "Stop!" America demanded.

"Oh you asked for it," Germany yelled. He grabbed America and turned him around. Using all his weight, he forced America to bend over and lean on the bed. Germany leaned over and bit the side of America's neck. He reached down, grabbed his dick, and guided it towards America's rear opening.

"Hey man! If you're gonna violate me, at least use some lube!" America said with fear in his voice. Germany hesitated, and did what America asked. He grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted some onto his dick, and America's asshole. As he rubbed it around he looked down at America.

"You ready for this?" Germany asked calmly. America nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew this was going to hurt. Germany was a big guy. He was also more rough. England was small and gentle when they played. In one quick thrust, Germany buried himself halfway in America.

"Oh geezus," America cried. Raesic went over to America and tried to hug him. "Not now Raesic," America cried. Raesic sat back, upset. She wanted to help America, but he wouldn't let her. Germany started laughing. He reached around America and grabbed onto Raesic.

"Stop!" Raesic yelled. America looked up at Germany in fear, trying to figure out what he was trying to do with his territory. Germany held on tight and moved her under America. He then grinned.

"It's your turn America," Germany snickered. America was confused. Germany reached around America, grabbed his dick and guided it into Raesic. When he realized what was happening, America thrust back against Germany. Germany hesitated, and thrust back, causing America to thrust into Raesic.

"Ow!" Raesic cried. America had a look of horror on his face. He wasn't expecting this. Raesic was laying there pathetically, in pain. America started to cry himself. He was supposed to protect her, not hurt her. America tried to fight the tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm starting to enjoy this very much," Gemany said coldly. He continued thrusting, violating America, who in turn was violating Raesic. He was surprised at the fact America wasn't trying to fight him off like he thought he would. He didn't mind though.

After a while, Germany was ready to pop. Germany was grunting like an animal. America knew the end was coming soon. He leaned down and held Raesic close to him, and whispered into her ear.

"He's about to cum. As soon as he does, I'll probably cum. Unfortunately into you, but it'll be all over," America tried to explain calmly. Raesic wasn't listening. She was in her own world. Trying to block out what was happening to her and America. America nuzzled Raesic.

"I know," Raesic mumbled. "England done it to me before…" She nuzzled America back. America was still in shock about what Raesic and England have done, but at least she knows what's going to happen. America hugged Raesic close to him. Raesic buried her face into America, so she wouldn't have to show her face to anyone. "I love you…" She mumbled to America.

"I love you too," America mumbled back. He cared about that territory. He really did. But he felt powerless in this current situation. He was just glad Raesic wasn't mad at him like he thought she would be.

"Oh god, I'm cumming," Germany howled. He shot a load into America. As soon as America felt that, he groaned and shot his own load into Raesic. Raesic cried and tried to get closer to America. After a few more loads, Germany pulled out of America, panting. America turned to look at the older man.

"Ugh, you can go now," Germany panted, "You're not worth trying to keep as a hostage." America looked down at Raesic and pulled out of her. Raesic looked up at America. America was struggling not to cry. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"America…" She whispered softly. America turned around, and left the room. Raesic sat up quickly. America returned with a warm, damp, washcloth. As soon as he saw Raesic sitting up, he went over to her quickly.

"Hey, lean back, I wanna wash you up before we go home," America explained. Raesic hesitated for a second, and then listened to America. America quickly washed Raesic up and gathered her clothes. Raesic reached out to America, and then hesitated. America saw what she wanted, and hugged her.

"Are you mad at me?" Raesic asked nervously. America looked down at the ground and shook his head. He gently got Raesic dressed. Then he got himself dressed. Right before they left, America put his coat on Raesic, and turned to Germany.

"Hey, Germany! Next time you violate my territories vital regions, this will happen," America said as he kicked Germany in the balls. Germany howled and fell to the ground, holding his package. America picked Raesic up, and carried her home.


	6. Chapter 6

On the way home, America felt he should have a long talk with Raesic. He looked down at Raesic to see what she was doing. She was asleep. This didn't surprise him at all. She had a really rought day. America found a tree to sit under, and he woke Raesic up.

"What?" Raesic whined. America smiled. Raesic glared and cuddled up next to him. She always got angry when he woke her up. America wrapped his arm around her and started to speak.

"We need to talk Raesic," America said coolly. Raesic grumbled. America sighed. She always got grouchy with him if she wasn't happy with him.

"I don't wanna," she growled. America sighed again. He lifted her up and set her on his lap so she would pay attention. Raesic fully woke up and started to fidget.

"Hold still dude!" America exclaimed. Raesic elbowed him in the stomach. America yelped and held his stomach. Raesic turned around in shock. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Raesic frantically said. America coughed and looked at Raesic with a glare. Raesic looked down in shame. America took a deep breath and brushed the hair out of Raesic's eyes again. Raesic looked back at America. He had a smile on his face. She smiled as well.

"Raesic," America started out, "Do you understand why I don't want you to talk to strangers?" Raesic nodded. She wished she listened to America before that. Raesic turned around on America's lap so she was now facing him. America grinned and stroked Raeisc's hair.

"Yes," Raesic muttered. America looked at Raesic. She's definitely grown up on him, but the thing is, she hurt him, but she didn't know. America sighed. "What's wrong?" Raesic asked.

"Why did you sleep with England?" America asked, "I'm not mad, I just wanna know." Raesic looked down. Even though America said he wasn't mad, she could tell he was upset with her. America reached up and rubbed Raesic's cheek.

"I- I- love him…" Raesic slowly told America. America hesitated. He loved England, and England loved him back. Why would he cheat on him though? Raesic leaned on America and snuggled. America didn't know what to say. He was in shock.

"I need to use the bathroom. Stay here," America lied as he removed Raesic from his lap. Raesic sat there. She knew she made America upset. America went into the trees and started to cry. He didn't know what he did wrong. Why England was cheating on him, and why Raesic's been lying to him.

Raesic followed America into the trees, and saw him crying. She went over to him and hugged him from behind. America jumped, not expecting her to be there.

"What did I just say?" America yelled. Raesic looked down. She just wanted America to be happy. "Geezus, let's just go home." He grabbed Raesic's hand and they walked home.


End file.
